


Sick

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sickfic, it's just a mother and son bonding and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Miguel gets a cold in the middle of the night and goes to his mamá for assistance. That's really it.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr.
> 
> It's not that exciting but I really hope it's cute enough for you to enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Feel free to correct any of my Spanish if it's incorrect!

The first thing Miguel noticed when he woke up was that it was still dark; he usually woke up later, with the sun coming up over the horizon. The next thing he noticed was how much colder he felt, despite being under the blanket. He curled up into a tight ball, trying to keep warm as he attempted to fall back asleep.

 

But he couldn’t. It was a little hard to breathe. Through his nose anyway.

 

He coughed a bit, something in his throat. It wasn’t too bad, right? He couldn’t be sick, he was feeling fine just the day before.

 

A coughing fit proved him wrong however. He cleared his throat, the feeling bothering him. It didn’t help, as he violently sneezed soon after.

 

There was no doubt about it: he was definitely sick. Or it was a cold. Either way, he felt awful. He slowly sat up, his head slightly pounding. He didn’t bother to turn on the light, and instead relied on his memory to navigate through the dark into his parents room, one small step after another. From experience, waking up the rest of his familia was  _ not _ a good idea. He sucked in air through his mouth, and took steps as soft as he could make them; thankfully, his parents’ room was just right there, so he wouldn’t make too much noise.

 

Maybe.

 

His hands reached around, searching for the door handle of his parents’ room. Once he finally found it, he opened it as slowly as he could, wincing as it squeaked. Dios, it was so loud!

 

He tiptoed in, making his way to the side of the bed where he knew his mamá would be. He felt a bit guilty, but his papá was a heavy sleeper, so his mamá was a better option. Gently as he could, he grabbed her shoulder with one hand. 

 

“Mamá,” he whispered as loudly as he could, shaking her a bit. Thankfully, she woke up sooner than he expected.

 

“Miguel?” she asked sleepily. She sat up in the bed. “Are you okay?”

 

He shook his head, though neither of them could really see in the darkness. He wasn’t sure if she knew he said, but she checked his forehead anyway.

 

“Ay, mijo, you’re heating up!” she exclaimed. And she quickly went to action. Taking his hand, she brought him into the bathroom. “Uno momento,” she said, opening the medicine cabinet in the wall and grabbing a few things.

 

“Here,” she told him, measuring out some medicine in the cup. “Miguel, you  _ have  _ to take this if you want to feel better, por favor. Don’t complain.”

 

Yuck. Better get it over with, then. Grasping it hesitantly, he downed it all in one gulp, recoiling as his tongue finally processed its taste.

 

“¿Quieres agua?” his mamá asked gently, caressing his hair.

 

He nodded quickly, attempting to rub the taste off his tongue with the roof of his mouth. “Sí, ¡por favor!” The sooner he got the taste off, the better for his poor tongue.

 

His mamá smiled gently, before preparing him a glass of water, which he quickly gulped down. The taste wasn’t quite gone, but at least he could ignore the lingering aftertaste at this point.

 

“And before we get you back to bed…” She held in her hand a familiar blue container.

 

Miguel did his best to hold back a groan. The smell of Vicks was honestly too strong that it bothered him, but he knew his mamá wouldn’t be happy with him complaining. Besides, it was to help him get better, so he had no choice but to deal with it. At least it would be better than dealing with the aftertaste of medicine.

 

Begrudgingly, but quietly, he allowed his mamá to rub some of the Vicks on his chest, the rub cold on his skin. As his mamá put the Vicks away, he fought the urge to wipe it off, hating how it stuck against his skin and shirt.

 

“Would you like me to carry you to your room?” his mom whispered, kissing him gently on his forehead.

 

He nodded, the effects of the medicine beginning to kick in as he felt his eyelids grow a bit heavy. He let her pick him up, kissing his forehead again as she brought him back to his bed. By she placed him on the mattress, he barely heard her whisper in his ear, “Buenas noches.”

 

* * *

 

“Mamá, you did this for me when I was sick, it’s only fair I do the same!”

 

“Ay, Miguel, you’re impossible!” As soon as she finished her sentence, she sneezed, sniffling a bit as she sunk lower into her bed.

 

After carefully measuring the medicine with the small cup, he handed it to her, Gratefully, she downed it all in one gulp. He still didn’t understand how she could tolerate the taste of that stuff. Even as a teenager, he still wasn’t used to it.

 

“Would you like me to give you some Vicks as well?”

 

His mamá laughed between coughs. “Of course,” she answered.

 

As he went over to grab the container of Vicks, his papá entered, little Socorro in his arms. “Someone came over to wish you good night before she sleeps,” he said with a smile, bringing Socorro to her mother.

 

“Don’t let her kiss me good night, Enrique,” she said warily. “I don’t want her getting sick, too.”

 

“But Mamá!” the little girl cried, pouting. “I wanna kiss you g’ night!” Miguel couldn’t help but snicker, watching her face. It reminded him of Dante in a way.

 

Their mamá smiled gently at her, stroking her small head. “Solamente en mi frente, mija,” she said softly. “Okay?”

 

Socorro nodded. “Sí, Mamá.” So her Papá held her so that she could kiss her right on her mother’s forehead.

 

“All right, Coco, time to say good night to your mamá and hermano.” Her papá bounced her gently, getting giggles out of her.

 

“ ¡Buenas noches, Mamá! ¡Buenas noches, Miguel!” She waved her hands excitedly at the two, grinning widely as she did.

 

Miguel smiled. He loved his sister’s enthusiasm. “Buenas noches, Socorro,” he replied, opening the Vicks and handing it to his mother.


End file.
